


Helping Out

by aeryntheofficial



Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harassment, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryntheofficial/pseuds/aeryntheofficial
Summary: Reader hires Din as a temporary body guard for her Cantina. They both end the night with something they didn’t expect
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader
Series: Din Djarin (The Mandalorian) x Reader Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014675
Kudos: 60





	Helping Out

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Tumblr

Being a bartender has its perks. The pay isn’t bad, and on a good night you can make a pretty credit just on tips alone. However, as usual with customer service jobs, there are some downsides. Usually, that is dealing with plastered customers who want to cause issues or dealing with the vulgar catcalls drunk patrons will send your way. You never have to deal with these things directly since you usually have a large guy working security. That is until recently.

Your security guy had quit, giving you no reason and just never showing up for his scheduled shifts. You had huffed but ultimately dealt with it, trying your best to continue business as usual without your hired muscle. But it was proving difficult. After a rather nasty altercation with an unruly patron that leaves you with a nasty bruise on your cheek, you cave and meet with your friend Greef Karga in one of the other local cantinas. He greets you with a smile before casting you concerned look at the new injury.

“I told you bartending was a nasty business,” he jokes.

You roll your eyes and take a seat across from him, “You deal bounties for a living Karga. I don’t think I need a lecture on safety.”

Greef lets out a laugh at your words and nods, “You’ve got me there, kid. Now, what can I do for you? Or is this just a friendly visit?” he asks, taking a sip from the drink in his hand.

You sigh, “My security guy ghosted me,” you tell him, “I thought I could handle it without him, but it’s proving more difficult than I thought,” you gesture to the bruise casting him a small grimace, “Do you have anyone that can do a few security gigs until i can find a permanent replacement? I’ll pay whatever you need.”

Your friend lets out a low hum, brows pulled together in thought. He taps his fingers on the table before finally speaking, “Well…I do have one guy,” he says slowly, “He probably won’t be excited about it but he owes me so I can probably convince him.”

Your shoulders sag in relief, “Thank the maker,” you sigh, “If I have to deal with one more person calling me -”

Greef holds up his hand, stopping you, “I’m sure I can imagine what they say, I don’t need to hear it,” he chuckles, “I’ll comm my guy and make sure he’s there in time for service tonight.”

“Thank you so much Greef,” you say sincerely, pulling the small pouch of credits from your pocket and handing them to the man, “It’s been hell over there without the extra muscle,” you say standing from the table.

The man chuffs, “I can imagine.”

You turn to leave before stopping and turning towards Greef again, “Wait, what’s the guy’s name? So I know it’s him when he shows.”

The man just gives you a mischievous smile, “Oh, you’ll know him when you see him.”

And with that last piece of conversation, you turn and head back to your cantina, hopeful for a more peaceful night.

* * *

You didn’t know what to expect when it comes to Greef Karga. He’s a nice guy, but due to his line of work, he tends to deal with shady characters. You are halfway expecting a large Trandoshan to walk through the doors, ready to rough anyone up who could cause a problem. However, opening rolls around and you still have yet to see your hired help. The absence doesn’t last long. Just as your handful of regulars start to stream in and take their places around the small cantina, another presence fills the room, and a hushed silence falls over the room.

You stop taking the order of the Twi’lek in front of you in favor of locating the source of the silence. Your eyes fall immediately to a Mandalorian striding towards the bar, black visor trained on you. He finally reaches the bar, standing just a few feet away, hands hanging loosely at his sides, your name comes through the vocoder of his helmet and then it finally seems to click into place.

You let out a small sigh, “You’re the guy Karga was talking about?”

The Mandalorian tilts his head, “Not what you were expecting?” his voice is mocking as he stares at you.

You shrug, tossing a towel over your right shoulder as you motion for him to come around the bar, “Do you want the truth?” you ask, as you watch him walk slowly around the bar.

“That would be preferred,” he hums.

You purse your lips, “I didn’t know what to expect,” you say bluntly, “But it definitely wasn’t a bounty hunter. Didn’t think I paid enough for that.”

The warrior shrugs, helmet scanning the room slowly as he answers, “Not a bounty hunter, not anymore,” he mumbles, voice barely audible over the steady growing hum of voices in the cantina.

“Well,” you shrug again, “Bounty hunter or not, you’ll definitely get the job done. Did Greef tell you what I need you for?”

The man nods, and you cast him a small smile, “Good. You can stay right there if you like, just lean against the wall and look intimidating and we shouldn’t have any problems tonight,” you tease before turning and resuming your duties.

You miss the small huff of laughter the Mandalorian lets slip.

* * *

The night had gone as smoothly as you could have hoped. It was honestly the quietest night you’ve ever had in the Cantina if you think about it. You never really have any problems out of your regulars anyways, and any of the drifters that try anything are instantly shut down by one look from the Mandalorian across the room. The night has gone by in a blur, and before you know it, it’s time to close up for the night. You and Mando haven’t spoken much, just the occasional nod or ‘excuse me’ as you had to slip by him. Yet, despite the little communication you had, the fearsome warrior had found himself transfixed with the bartender.

When Karga had commed him about this gig, Din had been aggravated.

_“You want me to be a bouncer?” Din huffed._

_Greef let out a loud laugh before responding, “You’re not going to be a bouncer, Mando,” he sighed, “Look, this girl, she’s a good friend of mine. She’s probably one of the only decent people left on Nevarro and she came to me for help. It’s the least I could do.”_

_“The least **you** could do?” _

_Greef huffed, “You know what I mean. Plus, you still owe me for -”_

_Din cut him off, “Fine. But this is the end of the favors.”_

_Din failed to notice the knowing smirk on the man’s face, “Deal.”_

He had stalked to the Cantina at the specified time, ready to just get this night over with and get back to the kid, and the real work he is supposed to be doing. However, when he walked into the Cantina and saw you. Well, Din wasn’t sure how he felt anymore. He tried to ignore the feeling as the night wore on, tried not to dwell on the fact that he was impressed by your efficiency behind the bar, or your easy way of shutting down flirts. He definitely tried to ignore the way your laughter made his heart stutter in his chest and the way your smile made one of his own creep onto his lips.

He’s just a bodyguard for tonight. Nothing more.

At least, this is what he tries to tell himself. This is what he uses to explain his rushed reaction when he sees you trying to usher one last patron out for the night. He can immediately spot the man’s aggressive body language. He sees you take a step back slightly as the man stands to his full height from the booth, stumbling dangerously. Din is pushing himself from the wall before the man’s hand lands on your backside, while his other pulls you against him aggressively. Din is across the room in record time, ripping the man’s arm away from you and twisting it painfully. He pulls you away from the man and pushes you back a few steps. The man howls in frustration, trying to pull his arm from the Mandalorian’s grip but Din is one step ahead. He let’s go of the man’s arm in favor of grabbing his other one and shoving him towards the exit.

“We’re closed,” he says firmly, voice a few octaves deeper as he watches the man stumble forward.

The drunken patron stands and turns, seemingly ready to fight the Mandalorian. However, once he sees Din’s hand resting on the blaster at his hip he mumbles a few obscenities before stumbling out of the cantina.

Din turns to you slowly, “Are you alright?”

Yeah. He’s _definitely_ just a bodyguard. Nothing else.

You chuckle and wave him off, “I’m fine Mando. Honestly, if you hadn’t swooped in I probably could have taken the guy,” you joke, trying to still your erratic heartbeat as you both walk back to the bar in silence.

You obviously aren’t going to tell the Mandalorian this but, you _don’t_ know what you would have done if he wasn’t there. The man was huge, almost three times your size. There was no way you could have fought him off. So, with these thoughts running through your mind, you continue to close the small cantina in silence, moving through the procedures with practiced ease.

You half expect the Mandalorian to slip away once the last patron leaves the building. So you feel a small sense of surprise when he stays, watching you as you close and even helping you put a few chairs on the tables before you move to grab your things. You take your apron off, stuffing it behind the bar before grabbing your keys. The Mandalorian followed you as you exit the front of the building and shut the door behind you both, locking it and placing your keys in your pocket. You look up at the man before you and cast him a small smile.

“Thanks for your help tonight Mando,” you say sincerely, “This was probably the smoothest night I’ve had in a while. Especially since my last security guy bailed on me.”

The man just responds with silence, something you have begun to assume is a usual thing for him. So you add, “At least you won’t have to see this place again!” you tease, “I bet this is probably pretty low on the list of jobs you want to take.”

This time the warrior shrugs, helmet tilting down slightly, “Actually,” he pauses, “It was a nice change of pace.”

A small smirk tugs at the corners of your lips, “Are you saying you _enjoyed_ being my guardian angel tonight Mando?”

The man scoffs, but the shuffling of his feet tells you that you aren’t far off base, “Do you have a new security guy hired yet?” he asks finally.

You smile and shake your head, “Nah, still haven’t found one yet, don’t know if I’ll ever find one that will do as good of a job as you.”

You couldn’t see it, but you have a feeling the Mandalorian rolls his eyes underneath his helmet, “Well…I’m on Nevarro for a little while longer. If you need help…” he trails off, gaze falling on everything but you.

You smile, giving him a small nod, “I definitely won’t turn away the help,” you say, walking past the Mandalorian to head home, “Same time tomorrow?”

You expect him to call or nod in confirmation, instead, he takes a hesitant step in the direction you are heading before pausing. You send him a questioning look.

“I uh…” he clears his throat, and you think this is the most unsure you’ve seen the Mandalorian all night, “I can walk you home, if you want,” he finally says, voice small, so unlike the terrifying baritone used on the unruly patron earlier.

Your eyes soften and a small smile tugs at your lips, “I’d like that.”

A small sigh escapes Din’s lips at your acceptance and moves so he is walking in step next to you, your hands brushing together every so often. Maybe this whole security gig is below his skill level. But if he gets to be around you…then it’s worth it.


End file.
